


From romance to tragedy

by JenJo



Series: From romance to tragedy to romance again [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: People like them were never meant to fall in love.People like them were never meant to find happiness.People like them were never meant to feel joy.No.People like them were meant to fall apart alone.People like them were meant to find heartbreak.People like them were meant to feel pain.Then again, when has Clint Barton ever done what was expected of him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 41: A romance that ends in tragedy.  
> I'm sorry.

 

People like them were never meant to fall in love. 

People like them were never meant to find happiness.

People like them were never meant to feel joy.

No.

People like them were meant to fall apart alone.

People like them were meant to find heartbreak.

People like them were meant to feel pain.

 

Then again, when has Clint Barton ever done what was expected of him?

 

~

 

Clint doesn’t like thinking about the first time he met Barnes. It was not the most pleasant of memories.

Besides, men like them did not look to their pasts all too often. No, what mattered was the present. 

And presently, Clint was lying in his bed, feeling the rise and fall of Bucky’s chest as the other man slept. In Clint’s opinion, all the people who advocated for ‘the journey is more important than the destination’ were all full of crap. Because Clint and Bucky’s journey was full of pain and suffering and  _ crap that I never want to relive, thank you very much _ .

Clint was often bitter at four am when he could not sleep.

It was happening more often than not, the being awake at four am for no reason. Clint would much prefer to be asleep, like Bucky. Bucky looked so much calmer while asleep. No cares in the world.

Well, unless he was having a nightmare. Though those were much less frequent than they once were.

Looking at Bucky, he could see a future. And that scared Clint a lot. 

Because if there was one thing that Clint knew, it was that the future was always going to be there to screw him over. 

 

~

 

Bucky woke up every morning to see Clint not sleeping. 

It didn’t matter when he woke up. Clint would always have been lacking in sleep.

It was concerning, that was for sure. But Clint never wanted to talk about it.

And that was fine. Bucky knew all about not wanting to talk to people about things.

That didn’t mean that he wasn’t concerned for Clint though.

Quite the opposite. From the moment he waked up, his thoughts were consumed with thoughts of Clint.

And that scared him sometimes.

For someone like Bucky, to have been able to go through what he has, and come out the other side of it? It was more than one could ever expect.

To be here, with Clint? Exceeds even the wildest of expectations.

To see Clint not sleeping was… there was no word Bucky could use to describe what it made him feel. 

 

~

 

Google was no help.

Bucky had found  _ thousands  _ of possible reasons for someone to not be sleeping.

And there was no way for him to narrow down the options, because Clint would not talk about it.

 

~

 

They rarely went on missions together. After all, they had a similar skill set, and there was rarely a reason for the both of them to go together.

This time, Bucky was left behind. 

He and Sam were playing poker to pass the time. 

“So what’s  _ really  _ annoying you Barnes?” Sam asked as he revealed a full house. “Cause I know it isn’t my superior poker skills.”

Bucky revealed his straight flush, taking his winnings before staring at Sam until he dealt out the next hand.

“So the silent treatment?”

“Shut up Wilson,” Bucky muttered, pushing forward a bet.

Sam matched the bet, revealing a pair of kings. Bucky revealed a full house, taking the next lot of winnings.

“You waiting to clean me out?”

Bucky sighed, shuffling the deck in his right hand. “It’s Barton.”

“It’s amazing how many problems in this Tower start with those words.”

Bucky glared at Sam, continuing to shuffle. “He’s not sleeping. And he won’t talk about it.”

“And you’re concerned about him?”

Bucky nodded as he dealt out a hand. He looked down at his cards before speaking. “I think it’s the fact that he  _ won’t  _ talk about it that is worrying me the most.”

Sam nodded, placing a bet.

“If I knew what was wrong, I’d be able to fix it,” Bucky told his cards. “But I don’t know what I’m meant to be fixing.”

Sam waited for Bucky to place his bet before speaking. “Maybe you’re not meant to fix it. Maybe you just need to let Barton do this himself. Whatever this is.”

Bucky revealed yet another winning hand. “You’re terrible at advice, you know that?”

“Hey, I never claimed to be any good at it.”

 

~

 

The team went straight to medical, Bucky met them there.

The mission ran two days later than it should have, and no one was telling him anything.

He was stopped in the hallway by Tony.

“Let me past.”

Tony shook his head. “There’s nothing for you down there.”

“Clint’s down there.”

Tony was about to reply, when a visibly shaken Steve walked out of one of the medical rooms, a nearly unconscious Natasha on his arm. It looked like he was helping her to stand.

“What happened?”

Steve looked up, and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He helped Natasha to a chair, before coming over to Bucky and Tony.

“Bucky.”

“Steve. What. Happened.”

“We never made it to the mission,” Steve shook his head. “There was an explosion. The jet was blown out of the sky. When I came to, I had been thrown out of the jet. It took me three days to even find anyone else.”

“Steve.” Bucky stared Steve down, hoping that he could convey through his eyes the fact that he just wanted the truth.

Steve took a deep breath, before looking Bucky in the eyes. “We couldn’t find Clint.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part two.  
> Where I fix everything.  
> Trust me.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
